


All Firemen Are Heroes

by Tortellini



Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, America being America (Hetalia), Angst, Brothers North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia), Character Death, Death, Firefighters, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Horror, Human America (Hetalia), Intense, POV America (Hetalia), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Psychological Horror, Scary, South Italy Being a Jerk (Hetalia), Survival Horror, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Halloween 2020Alfred F. Jones, a bright-eyed young firefighter, goes to save some of his neighbors when their house mysteriously catches on fire one chilly Halloween night. And he almost manages to save all of them, too.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: America & South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Facebook Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	All Firemen Are Heroes

Alfred F. Jones wasn't too surprised when his fire house got the call. People were always doing crazy stuff Halloween night. With the ground covered in dry leaves, and kids playing around with matches or spooky candles that had real wicks to them?

It'd happened tonight. 

Luckily, the team had gotten there in time, pretty much. It was the Vargas' house that had gone up in flames. Alfred knew them: an older Italian man, cheerful, raising his three grandsons. They were well liked. It was a rotten accident. 

But by now, the flames were in full force in and around the house. They'd eaten up everything, and it was a pretty big house too for the four that had lived inside. The second and third floors had completely fallen to give way to the first one. Glass had long since shattered in all the windows, giving way to smoke pouring out. 

And you know what? It was fires like these that really made Alfred want to be a fireman when he was little. To see the flames like this uncontrolled would be a sight. And they brought something else too. Reporters. News crews. Concerned neighbors. And all of those people were...fans, admirers.

It was an amazing feeling to be loved like this, Alfred thought to himself. Like a hero.

And that was essentially why he kept coming back! To danger like this. To save these...people. 

"...people like you," Alfred was saying. He was standing in front of one of old Julius Vargas' grandsons--the plucky angry one of the twins, Lovino. Lovino looked scared, and filthy, and that might be because he'd been breathing in so much smoke. "They love to see me save you. And I love saving people. Don't get me wrong," he was smiling, even if he couldn't see him behind the helmet. "Your gramps and your brothers--Feli and little Romeo--they're fine."

Alfred sighed then, breathing in the oxygen. The rest of the family had gotten out, and the rest of Alfred's team. The only one who was left were the two of them. 

"But what you all don't know is that I started the fire."

The look on Lovino's face was worth it. 

"And I can't let you go."

"What--?!" Lovino could barely talk, he was so hoarse. He'd suffocate soon. 

"My fans tend to question how dangerous these fires are if no one dies," Alfred made a face. "You're the last one in the building--besides me of course. Everyone must know the danger I put myself in. Their love feels better then. More sincere. You understand, don't you?"

Lovino opened his mouth. No sound came out. His eyes were wide, and angry, but more than anything he looked scared. Alfred almost felt bad. 

He took a step back. Ready to announce that he'd gotten everyone out that he could've. Ready to leave him behind like time and time again before. 

"...here's some advice," Alfred said as one last thing. "Just close your eyes and breathe in the smoke. It's better than the alternative."

Alfred F. Jones turned his back on the boy. But either way, it would be over soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a short creepypasta found on pinterest, author not given!


End file.
